disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2015
.]] .]] ''|thumb|250px]] ''|thumb|250px]] '' comic book will be un-cancelled by Joe Books.]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 20 - ''McFarland, USA will be released. *March 13 - Cinderella will be released. *April 17 - Monkey Kingdom will be released. *May 1 - Avengers: Age of Ultron will be released. *May 22 - Tomorrowland will be released. *June 19 - Inside Out will be released. *July 17 - Ant-Man will be released. *September 18 - Aladdin 3D will be released. *October 9 - The Jungle Book will be released. *October 31 - *November 25 - The Good Dinosaur will be released. *December 18 - Star Wars Episode VII will be released. *An untitled IMAX Space film will be released. *''The Finest Hours'' will be released. Shorts *Spring - Frozen Fever *June 19 - Lava Home video releases DVD and Blu-ray *February 3 - 101 Dalmatians: Diamond Edition *March 3 - Legend of the NeverBeast *October 6 - Aladdin: Diamond Edition DVD only * January 6 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book * January 13 - DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (general retail), Gargoyles: Season Two, Volume Two (general retail), Goof Troop: Volume 1 and Volume 2 (general retail), TaleSpin: Volume 3 (general retail) * January 27 - Goof Troop: Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas (general retail) Television *January - Agent Carter will premiere on ABC. *January - Star vs. the Forces of Evil will premiere on the Disney Channel and Disney XD.http://daronnefcy.com/about *Spring - The Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants will air on the Disney Channel. *Fall - Pickle & Peanut will premiere on Disney XD. *November - The Lion Guard will premiere on Disney Junior. *''Teen Beach Movie 2'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. *''Bad Hair Day'' Video games * Kingdom Hearts III Soundtracks *January 3 - The Legacy Collection: Fantasia *February 3 - The Legacy Collection: Pinocchio *March 10 - Cinderella: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack *March 17 - The Legacy Collection: Toy Story *April 7 - The Legacy Collection: Disneyland *May 12 - The Legacy Collection: Lady and the Tramp *June 23 - The Legacy Collection: Pocahontas *August 14 ** The Legacy Collection: The Aristocats ** The Legacy Collection: Cinderella Comics *Joe Books will begin publishing a new Darkwing Duck comic book series that will continue from the climax of the preceding series."The Duck Knight Returns... again!" post on James Silvani's Tumblr Books *January 5 - The Ultimate Disney Party Book *January 6 - All Hail the Queen and Memory and Magic *January 15 - Darkwing Duck: Definitely Dangerous Edition *February 1 - Learn to Draw Mickey Mouse & Friends Through the Decades *February 17 - Mickey Mouse: Emblem of the American Spirit *March 10 - A Warm Welcome *March 31 - Star Wars: A New Hope Illustrated Novel *May 1 - Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Volume 7: March of the Zombies *May 12 - The Great Ice Engine *June 30 - An Animator's Gallery: Eric Goldberg Draws the Disney Characters Theme parks *December - Shanghai Disneyland in Shanghai, China is scheduled to be opened to the public. It will become the sixth Disney Resort to open and the fourth international Disney destination to open. *Disneyland will celebrate its 60th anniversary. *Another version of the Paint the Night Parade will premiere at Disneyland as part of the resort's 60th anniversary celebration. References 2015